1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bobbin structure, and more particularly to a bobbin with an extension wire collecting base and transformer comprising the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical bobbin structure. The typical bobbin structure includes a main body 10, two side walls 12 and two wire collecting bases 14. The main body 10 has a tunnel. The two side walls 12 are disposed on the two ends of the main body 10, respectively. The two wire collecting bases 14 are disposed on the two side walls 12 respectively. The two side walls 12 limit the range of the wire surrounded in the main body 10.
However, the typical bobbin is formed by melt mold. That is, the number of pins formed on the wire collecting bases 14 is fixed. Therefore, when the number of pins is not enough to provide different voltage sources to a circuit, one resolving method is to re-design a bobbin that has a number of pins meeting the requirement of this circuit. However, it needs a lot of time and cost to re-design a bobbin. Another resolving method is to use a jumping wire technology to provide the voltage sources to the circuit. Although it is not necessary to re-design the bobbin structure in this method, additional manpower is necessary to arrange the location of the jumping wire.
Accordingly, a bobbin structure that can meet different requirements is reached.